narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Crimson Tide
Dark Side of the Moon The lapping water playfully eddies and flows among the rocks and sandbars of the island. Although this is a tropical nation, the weather this night is unusually tame. Gray clouds strangle the moon in a dead wind, and the only sound is the interminable whispers of the sea and beach. It's in this moment of dreadful peace, that a lone tsurikago fords the ascending tide and brushes against the land of waves. With a gasp of simultaneous joy and discomfort, Kurenai hurriedly disembarks. Her silhouette reveals a lusciously curvaceous body, which the darkness only accentuates by leaving much to the imagination. Her crimson eyes glint in the moonlight, hinting at her excitement and annoyance. If she had any lunch left to lose, she'd likely be doubled over and heaving. Kurenai hates transportation by boat, which is unusual for a ninja of , but the late-night transit had been an unfortunate necessity. With a sidelong glance over her shoulder, she speaks, "Well, hurry up already. Those bags won't carry themselves." Huffing in annoyance at his companions antics, Tenchuu carefully hefted the heavy crate and deposited it on the beach. Stepping out the shadows, stood a youthful man garbed like death itself, his silver hair glinting in the moonlight, a single turquoise eye glaring at the voluptuous beauty. "If you'd bothered with any help, we'd have finished already. As it is, we're already behind schedule, dawn's just a few hours out." She absentmindedly waved him off, pointing idly at the remaining crates. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Tenchuu turned around in exasperation and resumed excavating the rest of the supplies. Once everything was unloaded, he walked over to Kurenai, who was busy preparing for her own task. Looking over at her progress he quirked an eyebrow questioningly. "Do you really think he'll fall for this?" He asked. "You didn't exactly have time to prepare as adequately as I would have liked, so forgive me if I'm skeptical of your optimism." "Have a little faith, Tenchuu. All men are dogs before my sex appeal." She hefts her breasts enthusiastically. She's already cleared out a wide area of bare earth for her preparations, and sets out various tools and implements as she works. "Acquiring this sample was extraordinarily difficult, you know. I'm not going to let it go to waste." Kurenai carves an intricate pattern of bisecting lines and forms in the wet clay, and uses a knife to make a deep gash in her left hand. Within the center of the circle, she places a lock of hair. "This will take some time to complete..." She glances up at the crate. "Be careful with that. If you let it out prematurely you'll be out of commission for weeks, even with your supernatural stamina." "I know what I'm doing." He deadpanned. "I'll head to the village and start the next phase. Meanwhile, keep yourself hidden until you are ready, we do not want any bystanders finding you by accident." With a nod, Tenchuu departed, cloaking himself in darkness as he disappeared into the night. --- Stepping into the village, Tenchuu marveled at the staggering changes since the bridge was built. Apparently had made good on their promise, as new buildings dotted across the town. Business had flourished in the war, as this port became the hub for trade and supplies for the thousands of shinobi fighting Madara's army. To think that it was shinobi who had saved this village from certain destruction, and again it was the needs of the shinobi that had given it such boons. A shame those very same ninja were going to be the reason it would suffer. Tenchuu stealthily made his way through the village, his chakra levels barely more than a genin were to be virtually non-existent; making him a phantom flickering from shadow to shadow. Considering the layout of the village, it was rather easy to get where he needed to. After making several covert drops at the necessary points, he landed sharply in another alley. It wouldn't be long now, setting the next trap had taken roughly an hour, as its application required some degree of precision lest he incapacitate himself. Taking another step he stopped to gaze at a strange sight before his eyes. A stuffed toy that had seen better days, lay unceremoniously on the ground, forgotten. For a brief moment, he pondered whether he was truly alright with his actions. Like phantoms in a misty night, he could see children playing, their laughter like music in the air. And in a few short hours it would instead by turned into agonizing screams. Shaking his head at wayward thoughts, he focused at the task at hand. Whenever he weighed the lives of the innocent against his ambitions, the answer always remained the same. Dismissing any further contemplation, Tenchuu sped through the village finishing his task. Dawn was near, and with it, blood like a tsunami would drown this town until nothing was left. Red Dawn Kaiteiru noticed dawn was near,and the blood like a tsunami which reminded him of his old Organization, he was saddened by his deeds but life had to go on.He said to himself "Well its time to reactivate those seals,I wonder in so many years how could one not find about my whereabouts?". As Kaiteiru finishes his sentence he reactivates the Five Seal Barrier and the Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique hiding his presence. There is a scratching, grating noise emanating from the lower area of his door. The sound is quiet, and occasionally pauses, but persistently returns.